Hyuura
by Verochi chan
Summary: Keterlambatan yang menjadi sebuah kegagalan. Summary tidak mendukung. ItaKyuu. Mpreg(?)


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Pair: ItaKyuu and Oc

Warning: Shou-ai, typo's, OC, OOC, BadFic, MPreg de el el.

Di fic ini akan banyak sekali flashback, jadi untuk yang bingung maaf tak bisa membantu XD

* * *

Ckiitt!

BRUK!

DUAGH!

"Arrgh.."

"TIDAKK!"

Rintik hujan berubah menjadi besar dikala teriakan seorang pria membuat prihatin semua orang dijalanan tersebut. Bahkan dia sudah tak peduli lagi berapa tetes air mata yang sudah ia tumpahkan di hadapan pemuda yang sedang sekarat dalam pelukannya. Dengan banyak darah yang sudah tercipta dikedua tubuh mereka.

"Kau.. senang -"kan?" Tanya pemua tersebut menahan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya setelah ia berhasil tertimpa sebuah pohon besar ketika berusaha menyelamatkan pria yang sedang memeluknya sekarang ini.

" Tidak! Hiks, Tidak!" Balas pria tersebut dengan isak tangisnya.

"Heh.. jangan bo-hong. Aku tahu kau sangat membenciku.. aku tahu- dari kedua sorot mata-mu ..akh.."

"Diam! Diam!" Perintah Pria tersebut tak tega.

"Aku tidak bisa.. merasakan se-luruh- tubuh-ku."

"Jangan banyak bicara!" Perintah pria bermata onyx tersebut membuat pria di sebelahnya menatap lirih.

"Aniki?"

"Teme~ kasiha-"

"Ssttt." Potong pria tadi menyuruh kekasihnya diam membuat pemuda beriris biru langit dan berambut blonde tersebut terdiam sedih.

"Kau akan bisa menggerakan tubuhmu lagi! Tapi ku mohon bertahanlah sampai bantuan datang." Pinta pria bermata onyx tersebut memohon.

"Heh." Pemuda beriris merah darah tersebut mulai terkekeh ketika ia ingat bagaimana kelakuan kasar pria tersebut saat dulu padanya.

"Apa 'dia'.. menyayangiku?" Tanya pemuda tersebut seraya menatap langit yang sedang membasahinya sekarang ini.

"Dia menyayangimu, hiks.. sangat menyayangimu." Jawab pria tersebut tanpa mau menghentikan tetesan air matanya.

"Kenapa kau terus menangis? Harus-nya kau senang.. karena, orang yang sangat kau benci ini..akan segera per-gi!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG DIAM!" Bentak pria tersebut mulai emosi walau hatinya sekarang ini begitu perih dan sakit.

"Sikapnya sama -'kan dengan ku?" Tanya pemuda tersebut yang sontak membuat pria yang sedang memeluknya ini teringat dengan seorang pemuda yang sangat membencinya. Bahkan iris mata itu.. iris mata yang sama dengan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

Bahkan ia ingat dengan perbuatan kejinya waktu itu, perbuatan yang langsung membuat pemuda tersebut lebih dari membencinya apalagi dengan tangis yang entah kenapa langsung membuat hatinya bagaikan teriris tipis. Namun lama-lama rasa cinta mulai tumbuh di antara mereka merajut sebuah benang cinta yang mungkin akan tersambung kuat.

Pria tersebut kembali menitikkan air matanya ketia ia ingat harus meninggalkan pemuda tersebut dengan alasan tak ada yang menyutujui mereka. Marah benci semua bercampur menjadi satu dalam hati pemuda beriris rubby tersebut dan dengan cepat ia pun mengambil sebuah pisau, mendekati pria di hadapannya dan..

Bless!

Tetesan darahpun mulai menetes di atas papan kayu yang menjadi pijakan mereka.

"Aku akan bersamamu, jangan dengarkan mereka! Aku mencintaimu ... sangat. Jadi kumohon jangan sakiti 'dia'". Pinta pria bermata onyx tersebut sambil memeluk tubuh pemuda beriris rubby tersebut dengan tangannya yang berdarah tertusuk sebuah pisau.

"Rasa benciku tak akan pernah hilang! Karena ini kesalahanmu!" Balas pemuda tersebut sinis walau dengan hati yang sakit dan bekas air mata dikedua pipinya.

.

.

. Tes

Pria tersebut kembali menitikkan air matanya membuat pemuda dalam pelukannya kembali terkekeh.

"Kau.. merinukannya? Orang yang telah ku-bunuh?"

" Kau tidak membunuhnya.. kau-"

"Aku membunuh-nya.. Dan pembunuh.. harus ma-ti.!"

"Tidak! KUBILANG DEIAM!" Bentak pria beriris onyx tersebut tambah emosi walaupun air mata kesedihan tampak sangat jelas di wajahnya.

"Aka kutebus kesalahan-ku.."

"DIAM!"

"Sebelum aku- pergi.."

" Kau tuli? kubilang diam!"

"Aku hanya .. ngin bilang, aku.. menyayangimu, Ayah."

Deg.

"Selamat- tinggal."

Hening.

Perlahan kelopak mata tersebut mulai tertutup membuat pria bermata onyx tersebut membelalakkan matanya secara maksimal.

"Hyuura? Hyuura? AAARRGGHH..!" Jerit pria tadi sambil memeluk erat tubuh yang kini tanpa nyawa tersebut dengan erat.  
"ANIKI! Aniki tenangkan dirimu!"

"Tidak.. hiks.. HYUURA!"

"ITACHI TENANG!" Bentak seorang pemua yang kini mulai bersusah payah menenangkan pria yang tak lain adalah kakanya yaitu, Itachi Uchiha.

"Dia.. sudah pergi.!" Ucap Sasuke lirih sambil menepuk pundak Itachi perlahan.

"A-aku.. Hiks.. maafkan Ayah,Nak.. jadi ayah mohon, bangunlah Hyuura! jangan takuti aku seperti ini! hyuura!"Lirih Itachi yang langsung membuat pemuda blonde di belakannya kembali menitikan air mata.

"Maafkan aku tak bisa menjadi Ayah yang kau inginklan, Hyuura."

Teringat kembali olehnya ketika ia melihat pemuda beriris merah tersebut saat masih kecil sendirian tanpa kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Sampai tahun demi tahun berlalu, ia tetap diacuhkan walau ia sudah menjadi yang terbaik di mata orang-orang tapi tidak dimatanya.

.

.

.

"Hyuura.."

.

.

.

Bahkan di sisi lain ia teringat kembali dengan seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan putranya tersebut. Menatap penuh benci padanya juga pada nyawa lain pada dirinya. Namun ketika tak ada orang yang melihatnya elusan hangat dan tapan lembut ia berikan pada nyawa lain dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Hiks.. Hyuura.. maafkan, Ayah." Ucap Itachi pelan sambil terus memeluk tubuh dingin tersebut sama seperti di hari itu.

.

.

.

"Kyuu.."

"Heh.. Keriput. Kenapa rasanya sakit.. se-kali? Apa aku.. masih punya.. perut?" Tanya seorang pemuda beriiris Rubby yang sedang terbaring lemah di sebuah ruang bedah.

"Semua sakitnya akan hilang, Kyuu.. tak akan lama lagi."

"Semoga saja.. karena aku.. lelah."

"Tidak, Kyuu.. jangan bilang begitu.."

"Pendarahannya terlalu banyak. Ini.. bahaya.." Ucap seorang Dokter pada rekannya yang langsung membuat Itachi membelalakkan matanya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Heh, Keriput.. kau tak takut bola matamu -keluar?" Tanya pemuda beriris Rubby tersebut setengah bercanda.

"Kyuu.." Ucap Itachi lirih sambil mencium kening orang yang ia cintai tersebut dengan lembut.

"Jika.. aku mati dan.. tak sempat menyayangi.. juga.."

"Diam! Bicara apa kau ini?" Bentak Itachi dengan nada takut.

"Diam apanya?.. aku juga belum mau ma-ti.." Potong pemuda tersebut dengan senyum manis yang terukir dibibir pucatnya membuat pria di sebelahnya mulai memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat bagaikan takut akan kehilangan pemuda yang ia cintai ini.

"Pesan-ku.. sayangi dia.. seperti kau- menyayangi-ku, Keri-put."

Nit.

"Kita kehilanagn dia."

Deg.

"Kyuu.. Kyuubi.. BANGUN! KAU JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! KURAMA UCHIHA! KAU DENGAR AKU, HAH?"

"Tuan! Tuan tenang!"

"Tidak... Hiks.. Tidak!"

"Oeeekkk... oooeekk..."

Deg.

"Bayinya laki-laki dan.. mirip Tuan Kurama." Ucap seorang suster sambil menggendong bayi merah yang baru lahir.

"Jauhkan.. dia.. JAUHKAN! DIA PEMBUNUH!" Bentak Itachi emosi sambil merebut alat tajam dari salah seorang perawat namun dapat ditahan oleh para Dokter bedah di sebelahnya.

"Tuan.. tenang!"

"Dia pembunuh! Dia pembunuh!"

.

.

.

"Aku.. pembunuh.." Lirih Itachi dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya menetes.

"Itac-"

"Jangan dekati dia sekarang, Mikoto."

"Tapi.."

"Biarkan dia tenang sebentar."

"Nak.." Gumam wanita cantik tersebut dengan mata berkaca-kaca begitu juga pria di sebelahnya, Fugaku.

"Aku.. tidak berguna.. sama sekali.. hiks.. AARRGGHHH!"

Fin

* * *

oke.. selesai XD.

Cara penulisan yang acak-acakan -_- jadi maaf ya, udah lama gak buat fic sih..

dan.. ide fic ini sebenarnya di dapat dari Pic saat Tsunade ketiban pohon ampe kebelah dua XD dan itulah yang dialami Hyuura. (itacHi kYUUbi kuRAma) jahaha XD


End file.
